


The Words

by guineapiggie



Series: Reflections of our Lives [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She takes the captain's tiny cabin, mostly because Chewie would kill Lando if he tried to enter it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the first night of their flight from Bespin.

She takes the captain's tiny cabin, mostly because Chewie would kill Lando if he tried to enter.

She's thought it wouldn't matter _where_  she cries herself to sleep, but it does. Everything smells of him.

Falling asleep with so much space around her hurts, too. She's known it was dangerous, stupid, and yet so tempting, getting this used to spending the night in Han's bed. She's felt so much safer, so much calmer, with the sound of deep, steady breaths filling the silence she dreads so much. Her nightmares loose so much of their terror when she doesn't have to wake up alone and cold in the dark, when there is someone who'll hold her until she's caught her breath.

It probably wasn't hard to guess, but he never asked what she'd dreamt about, hardly ever said anything at all.

Those were the moments when she'd _almost_ said it out loud, the words always at the tip of her tongue, but she held them back like the cruel coward she is, until it was almost too late.

 _WeneedyouIneedyouIloveyou._ She can't say that out loud again.

Not tonight.

He'll hear these words, though. Someday.

"I'll find you," she promises the darkness.


End file.
